Someone Always Caves
by trestresfruity
Summary: Sequel to If Only. Reid and Morgan deal with the aftermath of Morgan's snooping... So who will cave first? Rated T for safety.
1. In Which A Genius Is Worried

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed **_**If Only**_**! It really means so much. Since **_**If Only**_** kind of ended unresolved, I wanted to continue, with some lovely fluffiness between Reid and Morgan! This contains Morgan/Reid slash, so if that bothers you, please do not read. Some people asked if the photo Reid has framed is based on the picture that was posted on Twitter… it is [: That photo seriously makes me so happy. This takes place after **_**If Only**_**, and it probably won't make much sense unless you read that first… **

**Reid's thoughts are in italics. **

**Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds, or the characters therein**

When the team returned from the case in Florida, they were all exhausted. Reid, more than any of the others. They all sat in the jet, waiting to return to Quantico. Hotch and Rossi were sitting across from each other, and JJ and Emily were chatting across the aisle from them. Morgan was sitting on the couch, listening to his iPod. Reid was sitting at the other end of the jet as everyone else, his eyes glued on his book. No one seemed to notice that he hadn't turned a page in twenty minutes. His mind was racing, ratios and statistics not aiding in his plight.

_Did Morgan find the picture? Because if he did, he would definitely know. It wasn't that subtle, not at all. How had he been so careless? He should have seen Morgan eyeing his bag, and taken it in with him when he showered. But, if he had found the picture, wouldn't he have been acting strangely? What if he was hiding it? I mean, he's a profiler, for god's sakes…_

Reid's thoughts were interrupted by someone sitting across from him. He looked up from his book, trying to pass off his wandering mind as intense reading. JJ looked at him, concern swirling in her blue eyes. She leaned her elbows on her knees and said, "Reid? You okay?"

Reid smiled slightly and said, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it was a tough case. For all of us," she replied, staring into his eyes. They both knew that wasn't why he was upset, but Reid didn't call her out on it.

"I'm fine, JJ. Thanks for asking, though," he said with a crooked smile. JJ nodded and returned to Emily, presumably to talk about Reid. Reid didn't seem to mind, however. He looked down at the book in his hands. It was _A Hundred Years of Solitude_, in its original Spanish. He had gotten the copy with his mother in one of her lucid spells.

They had gone to the used bookstore, one of the few places that Diana ever consistently wanted to go. The book, then, was pristine. The book jacket was covered with lush foliage, and the swirling letters of _Cien años de soledad_ had captured Reid's attention in a heartbeat. It wasn't often one found a book that was well taken care of in the used bookstore. Reid was young enough that he didn't know Spanish yet, but he knew that this book was the one. He picked it up from the shelf, tracing the swirling white letters with his finger. He opened up the book, and the words of the book were enchanting. He read through the book, not knowing what a single word meant. He had no idea what the book was about, but he knew he had to have it. His mom bought it with a smile, saying, "Well, I guess we'll have to learn Spanish then." Reid had nodded enthusiastically, happy to have anything to do with his mother.

Yet, the next day was when his father had left them for good, and Reid never did get the chance to learn Spanish with his mother. Instead, he learned it on his own, in the school library, perusing the various Spanish dictionaries and textbooks. And when he did read _Cien años de soledad_, it was every bit as good as he knew it would be. He kept the copy, a reminder of that perfect day before his father had left. Eventually, the cover fell off, and he had to write the title on the green cover, even though he would never forget which book it was.

Reid traced his messy scrawl, his mind wandering back to Morgan. Morgan had gone through his bag. Reid should have felt angry, violated, but instead he was wondering what Morgan thought of him now.

_Does he think I'm a nerd for reading a book in another language? Well, he probably already thinks I'm a nerd. What else did he find? Oh god, did he go through my iPod…? _

In an embarrassing, yet inevitably true moment of weakness, Reid had tried to educate himself in pop culture and downloaded an obnoxious amount of rap onto his iPod. It was jarring, to say the least, when he was sitting on his couch listening to Beethoven when Jay-Z started blaring into his ears. Surprisingly, he didn't mind it as much as he had thought. After being mocked by the team for not knowing Lady Gaga, he quickly downloaded every song, trying to ascertain what he was missing. Maybe it was because he was male, but he didn't get it. Next, he watched _A Clockwork Orange_ in another vain attempt to fit in better. He quickly wished he hadn't. Reid had seen many horrifying things, but he vowed he would never watch that movie ever, _ever_ again.

_Oh god, and he found that napkin… _

Reid had received the napkin just before the case. Apparently Reid wasn't as hopeless a case as Morgan had deemed him. Unfortunately for Reid, his success with the opposite sex came only after he realized he was incredibly and utterly gay.

Maybe there was a correlation.

Regardless, Reid was heading back from the library on Friday night (Morgan couldn't always convince Reid to hit the club) when the smell of something made him stop in his tracks.

Coffee.

It was as if Reid's legs had minds of their own. He followed the smell of that heavenly coffee all the way into a small coffee shop two blocks away, where a slight blonde worked behind the counter. She looked up and smiled at him when the door opened with a jingle and asked him what she could do for him.

He said, "Um, just a coffee with two teaspoons of sugar. Thanks." She flashed a smile at him, and Reid's heart murmured anxiously. Reid recognized that smile. He fiddled with his messenger bag nervously. She returned fairly quickly with his coffee and a napkin. Reid thought, _I really look that clumsy…? _He didn't mention it however, and grabbed the coffee and the napkin with a thank you.

She said, "So this is your first time here. How'd you find us?"

Reid paused for a moment before stuttering, "Um, w-well, I pretty much just followed my nose. It smells fantastic. I was two blocks away."

She laughed, as if he had said something hilarious and replied, "Yeah. My dad built this place, and my mom came up with the coffee. Oh, you have no idea how much coffee I drank as a child, and even more now."

"Trust me, I'm sure I drink more," Reid smiled, feeling slightly more comfortable with a fellow caffeine addict. She smiled, and they continued to chat. Despite the fact that Reid was irrevocably gay, he did like Macey. When he left and saw the number on the napkin, he knew he couldn't go back to the coffee shop. How was he going to explain to her that she wasn't exactly his type…?

Reid snapped back to the present, as the plane touched the runway. It skidded along the pavement, and Reid looked around the cabin. Morgan had obviously just been jerked from sleep, and the rest of the team was collecting their things. Reid waited a bit as the rest of the team slowly filed out of the plane, and then followed, his satchel clutched tightly to his chest.

**A/N: So… this ended up completely different than how I had planned it. Oh, and just to clarify, I don't have anything against Lady Gaga. In fact, I'm listening to her right now. But, I just can't imagine Reid liking her… so yeah. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this! Please review!**


	2. In Which A Secret Is Told

**A/N: My mind is kind of running away with this story… here's the next chapter!**

**Warning: This is Morgan/Reid slash! If you don't particularly enjoy that, I would suggest you turn away now…**

**Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds, or the characters therein**

Morgan had a feeling that Reid was avoiding him. Ever since Reid had caught him snooping through his bag, he had been unusually quiet around the older man. Even when Morgan gave him explicit openings for lectures, Reid kept his mouth shut. Morgan knew he shouldn't have been snooping, but he couldn't help himself. When he thought about it, he really didn't know much about the kid. What concerned him the most, currently, was how Reid reacted when he caught him. He didn't seem angry, even upset. He just seemed… anxious? Like he was afraid Morgan had found something he wasn't supposed to find. Yet, judging from what Morgan _had _found, there was nothing to be anxious about. Reid was a private person, Morgan conceded, but he was still worried about his younger co-worker.

Morgan sat at his desk, absentmindedly tapping his pen on the stack of paperwork he should've been doing when his phone rang. He quickly moved to answer it, and was greeted by the effervescent voice of Garcia.

"Morgan, my sweet, you must quickly get your hunky self up to my lair _immediately_. We have to chat," she said, and then hung up. Staring at the receiver confusedly, Morgan got up from his chair and trekked up to her office. He rapped on the door with his knuckles, and it swung open immediately.

Garcia pushed her glasses a touch up her nose and sat in her chair, staring at Morgan intently. Morgan said after a moment or two of silence, "Baby girl, why did you call me up here?"

"Oh, I think you know, my vision. Have you noticed our junior G-man acting differently recently?" she asked.

Morgan hesitated for a moment and said, "Well, yeah, pretty boy's been kinda quiet recently, but I just thought he was mad at me."

Garcia's gaze hardened and she continued, "Why would our genius be angry with you?"

"…He may have caught me snooping through his bag," Morgan confessed, refusing to look Garcia in the eye.

"…Well, what did you find?" she asked, honestly curious herself.

"Nothing, practically! Just some case files, his iPod, a sketchbook, some old photos, and a crumpled up napkin with a girl's name and number on it," Morgan said.

Garcia took a quick intake of breath and asked, "Nothing else?"

"Yeah, that was it baby girl. Why? Something else I should've found?" Morgan asked, his inner profiler suddenly awake and ready to go.

"Oh, well, how would I know, my chocolate god? You're the one who snooped, not _moi_," she said, pointing her feathered ballpoint pen towards herself. "Now, I want you to apologize to my junior G-man for being a snoop. The poor boy has enough to deal with without you going through his precious things." Morgan quirked an eyebrow, but nodded regardless and then left Garcia's lair.

Garcia had known about Reid's feelings for Morgan long before she confronted him about it. The long, tender stares, the way a blush would snake up his neck when Morgan called him "pretty boy", the way he leaned into Morgan's touch. But she had needed to be sure. So, one night when Reid had stayed behind to triple-check his perfect paperwork, she attacked him in the bullpen, no one around to save him from the interrogation.

"Do you have feelings for my chocolate Adonis?" she had asked, placing her hands on Reid's thin shoulders. He had looked up at her, his eyes wide and his mouth open, gaping at her like a fish.

He was stuttering through a string of nonsense when Garcia placed a finger over his lips and said, "That is enough, my baby genius. Now, collect your thoughts that in that big brain of yours and tell me. Feelings for my hunk a' burnin' love?"

Reid hadn't said anything. He just looked up at her, looking younger than he ever had in the many years he had worked there, and nodded. Garcia squealed and pulled his small frame into a bone-crushing hug. "Now, we need to enact mission: Chocolate Adonis and Junior G-Man. I have everything prepared-"

She was cut off by Reid's rebuttal, "Garcia. Under no circumstances will you tell Morgan. Or anyone, for that matter. It's just a crush. I'll get over it." Garcia looked at Reid sadly. He had obviously loved Morgan for _years_, and he had yet to "get over it".

"Oh sweetie," she sighed, pulling him back into a hug, "You seem to have given up already. Did it ever occur to you that Morgan might have those very same feelings right back?"

Reid paused for a moment, and then said, "It is utterly and completely out of the question. Garcia, he's a ladies' man. Do you know how many women I've seen him with? Far too many to suggest that he is gay. And, for argument's sake, let's say he _is_ gay. Why on earth would he go out with _me_?"

Garcia placed a warm hand on his cheek and murmured, "Reid, you are forever selling yourself short. You are plenty good enough for my Derek Morgan. And trust me, he's _noticed_. Don't you notice how much he touches you?" She mimics a Morgan gesture, patting his shoulder, "Or how listens to your lectures with a big grin on his mug? Or how completely over-protective he is of you? Or how-"

"Garcia. Morgan's straight, trust me. He's affectionate. With _everybody. _And everyone on this team is way too overprotective of me. It comes with being a stick-like genius," Reid murmured, gesturing at himself.

Garcia had squeezed his arm, and said, "Now you listen to me, my genius. Morgan is _into_ you. But," she sighed dramatically, "I promise that I will not tell Morgan of your feelings. You must promise me, however, that you will not sit on these feelings of yours, and you will do something. Alright?" Reid bit his bottom lip, but then nodded. Garcia patted his cheek and said, "Good. Now go get 'em, tiger!" She giggled and pushed Reid back into his desk chair. Then, with a dramatic turn, she strut back to her office.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. In Which A Plan Is Crafted

**A/N: Next chapter! Hope y'all enjoy it. Reid's thoughts are in italics again. There will be a few parts where Morgan has thoughts in italics as well, but I will try to make it clear who is who… This chapter actually probably deserves the T rating for some cursing… from the genius! **

**Warning: This is Morgan/Reid slash! If you don't particularly enjoy that, I would suggest you turn away now… **

**Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds, or the characters therein**

Reid did not know what to do. He had told Garcia that he would do something, but honestly, what on earth was he going to do? There was no way he was going to confess. That would effectively ruin _anything_ he had with Morgan. No, he couldn't confess. What he needed to do was find out a way to convince Garcia that he was working on it when he was, in fact, not working on it.

Morgan waltzing up to his desk and dropping a case file interrupted Reid's scheming mind, however. Reid looked up, not quite expecting the smirk that resided on Morgan's face.

"So, pretty boy," Morgan began, not noticing Reid's flush, "I think we need to talk."

_Oh dear lord. _

"Ever since I snooped through your bag, I've been wondering…"

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Y'know, I found something in there…"

_Please kill me now. He found the framed photo. Oh goddamn. _

"That napkin? There is no way you can just gloss over that. Here I've been coaching you, and you've got game all on your own," Morgan finished with a smirk. Reid was caught between extreme relief that Morgan hadn't seen the photo, and between utter disappointment that Morgan was trying to set him up with someone else.

Reid cut off whatever Morgan was about to say, "Morgan. I'm not going to call her. So, _please_ stop trying to make me." Reid hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but his tumult of emotions was preventing him from speaking properly. With his piece said, he collected his folders to get up and leave, but Morgan grabbed his arm.

Reid looked back, and Morgan said, "Reid… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone through your things. I feel bad. Let me make it up to you. Please?"

"Uh… apology accepted?" Reid said, unsure where this was going.

"Good. Now, I'm going to make it up to you. Clear your plans for Friday night. We're going out!" Morgan said with a flashy grin.

Reid groaned with a small smile, "To a club? Really, Morgan?"

Morgan grinned and said, "You'll just have to wait and see, pretty boy." With that, he picked up his case file from Reid's desk and headed to the break room. Reid stood rooted to the spot, swaying slightly, a smile on his face and his eyebrows raised in shock.

_I was not expecting that._

And frankly, neither was Morgan.

When he reached the break room, Morgan rubbed the bridge of nose, wondering what had changed his original plan. He planned to mock Reid a bit about the girl, apologize, and then return to his workspace. And all had gone well until he saw that face. The flash of disappointment, the flash of anger, betrayal, in Reid's eyes when he talked about the girl. Morgan's heart tugged uncomfortably, and he needed to fix it. He needed to bring back the glow, the warmth that usually resided in the genius's eyes. So, he offered the only thing he could think of. A night out. Morgan thought anxiously, _Oh, that flirty… _lilt_ I had when I told him to "wait and see"… that is so embarrassing…Even more importantly, what are we going to do? Taking him out to a club is fun for me, not so much for him…_

Morgan rubbed his hand over his face once more before replenishing his coffee cup and returning to the bullpen. Reid was sitting at his desk, working diligently, as if nothing had occurred. Morgan sat down and attempted to do the same. He began working on his stack of file folders when the idea struck. With a smirk, he set his files down once more and went up to the Goddess of All Knowledge.

Morgan knocked on the wooden door, waiting for Garcia to answer. He was not disappointed. She opened the door, and when she saw Morgan standing there, she grinned.

"_Bonjour_, _mon cherie.* _What can I do for you today?" she asked, slipping into her office chair. Morgan sat across from her, leaning on his knees.

"Hey, pretty girl. I need your help. I apologized to Reid, but I also told him I would take him out on Friday… I have no idea what to do!"

Garcia smiled and said, "Well. If you want to make my baby genius miserable, I would take him to a club. But…" a devilish grin spread apart her features, "if you want to make it up to him, I have the perfect idea."

"What is it?" Morgan asked, getting a little impatient.

"Well, Halloween just so happens to be Saturday, so here's what you do…"

*** = Hello, my dear**

**A/N: Sorry that this was a little shorter… I try to make them 3 pages in word, but it doesn't always work out… Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter…! I'm really excited to write Morgan and Reid's night… Please review!**


	4. In Which A Show Is Seen

**A/N: Next chapter! Sorry this has taken so long, I've been struggling quite a bit with writer's block. Hope y'all enjoy it. I've been so excited to write about Reid's and Morgan's night out…!**

**Warning: This is Morgan/Reid slash! If you don't particularly enjoy that, I would suggest you turn away now… **

**Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds, or the characters therein**

After a week of waiting, Friday had finally come. Reid, as his usual, arrived with a sort of excited energy that buzzed and seeped into the air- Halloween was _tomorrow._ Emily laughed at the excited genius; he was practically shaking. It was a paperwork day, but this did not seem to deter Reid's effervescent outlook.

He sat at his desk, tugging his satchel from his shoulder and placing it on the floor in front of him. He looked at Emily, a lecture on the tip of tongue, when Morgan entered the office, wearing his usual tight black t-shirt, causing Reid's lecture to die in his throat. No matter how often Morgan wore that shirt, it still caused a mini-panic attack every time Reid saw it. He coughed surreptitiously and turned back to his desk, spreading out the impressive stack of folders in front of him.

Emily watched the resident genius with quite a bit of interest. She had been mentally preparing herself for the lecture that always cropped on Halloween for days, and yet it had died before Reid had even opened his mouth. She was a profiler, and she didn't miss the diluted pupils, and the pink flush that worked its way onto Reid's cheeks. A smirk gracing her face, she began working on her paperwork.

Reid worked diligently through his stack of folders, determined to keep his gaze away from the oh-so-tempting abs of one Derek Morgan. And he succeeded, valiantly, until his seemingly endless stack of folders was gone and he was left nothing to distract himself with. It was then that Morgan polished off the last folder he had in his stack as well, and looked at Reid.

Reid froze where he sat. Morgan's sudden eye contact was unexpected, to say the least. Yet, he couldn't look away. After what seemed like ages, Morgan stood and walked over to Reid's desk.

He leaned against the surface and said, "You ready, pretty boy?" Reid's mouth lost any and all moisture, but he nodded regardless. Morgan grinned and grabbed the genius's bag.

Reid's heart fluttered in his chest and he followed Morgan out of the office. When they reached the older agent's car, Morgan opened the door for Reid and then walked over to the driver's side. Reid slid into the large SUV. He fumbled with the seat belt, his hands not cooperating with his over-active mind. Morgan smirked and reached over, safely fastening the seatbelt.

"So where are we going?" Reid asked, trying to ignore the fact that Morgan was touching him.

"That would be a surprise. You'll have to wait." Morgan finished clicking in the seatbelt, and pulled out of the parking garage. The drive was quiet for a moment, and then suddenly, without warning, Reid's mind was flooded with facts about Halloween and he couldn't contain them any longer.

Morgan listened with amusement to the rambling genius as they drove.

"…and did you know that the traditional spelling of Halloween is actually not H-A-L-L-O-W-E-E-N, as most people believe, but H-A-L-L-O-W-E'E-N? And- oh my god." Reid stopped his rant as they pulled up to their destination.

Morgan smirked, "Glad you like it, genius."

"Morgan, no one ever wants to do this with me. I mean, even Emily didn't." Reid said, tugging excitedly at his shirtsleeve.

Morgan smiled and said, "Yeah, I know. Now, come on, pretty boy. We got a show to catch."

**A/N: Ack! Sorry this is so short. It's just… that was such a good place to stop. I've gotten over my writer's block quite a bit, so the next installment should be coming along soon!**

**Honestly, I have no idea whether or not the FBI has a parking garage. I've always assumed, but… let's just pretend that there is. Also, I'm leaving Emily in the story for now, since I started the story before she left… So yeah. **

**Cookies for anyone who guesses what show they're seeing!**


End file.
